


In Another World

by Isseyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Slow Build, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isseyan/pseuds/Isseyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all so sudden for her. She can't tell Cassandra that this is all a mistake. That it shouldn't have happened. That she shouldn't be here. This is a game...right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

 

_Keep yourself calm, this is all just a dream. Yes, just a dream. Except for the fact that this feels so real to be just a dream. My body feels so strange and foreign..must be because of the tension in the air, the swords pointing at me, or this glowing hand...what the fuck ?_

 

The sound of the door being slammed open made her look up to see two women approaching. She stares in disbelief to see the two familiar faces getting closer to where she is kneeling and bound.

 

Here it comes..

 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now" Cassandra said as she circles her.

 

"The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. except for you "

 

Shit.

 

This is all so sudden for her. She can't tell Cassandra that this is all a mistake. That it shouldn't have happened. That she shouldn't be here. This is a game...right ?

 

It wouldn't do good if she went all "I am from another world ! I got thrown here by a fucking rift that opened suddenly in front of me while I stumbled and headed straight into it " and said it out loud. It would not only cause her more suspicion but will also make these people think she's gone bonkers. Which is bad. You need to think fast and say something!

 

She stayed quiet.

 

Cassandra harshly grabs her bound hands and angrily lifts it for them to see. It's...She frowns at the very sight of it. It's the mark. The anchor that's going to make her a lot of enemies. Great.

 

"I don't know what this is or how it got here." she said and is surprised at sound of her voice except it was not her voice. It's more clearer.

 

"you're lying!" spat Cassandra.

 

It was leliana's turn to talk. She stepped between her and Cassandra and asked her a question. She replied with the same dialogue she chose for her characters in game and then eventually been led out to head up to where the breach lies atop the sky.

 

She observes her surroundings. The chantry she thought, its structure and interior was the same as of the game. Only looking and giving more realistic feel to it.

 

As the guard open the chantry door she felt the gust of cold wind enveloping her. She began to feel really cold although she knows she already is as the result of kneeling into the cold prison floor below. She knew that it was not the cold that's bothering her but the familiar knotting in her stomach. She's afraid. Fear building inside of her. Already she began thinking of future events. Events that she'll have to fight her way through. Getting bloodied in the process...fight...she doesn't know how to fight let alone defend herself.

 

Cassandra gestured up at the breach.It was massive and sends rays of green light along with demons and spirits down like a bunch of falling stars. It felt weird for thinking its actually beautiful to watch all those green lights until her left hand erupts and she screamed in shock as she felt pain consumes her marked hand. It stings. The pain was not anything she experienced before.

 

And it was enough to make her realize that if this was just a dream, an illusion. It's real enough to let her feel real pain.

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cassandra cut off her hand bindings and led her heading into the valley. She keeps looking at the breach ignoring Cassandras comments. They came into the bridge where they are suppose to fall below.

 

"Wait" she said.

 

Cassandra stops walking and turned around irritated. She must have realize she wasn't listening to her talk.

 

"What is it? You can't back away now-" she was interrupted by an explosion at the bridge.

 

The explosion destroyed half of the bridge, rubbles falling down and smoke filling the air. Cassandra draws her sword and searches the area of what the explosion brought along with it.

 

"Demons! Stay behind me!"

 

Cassandra ran off and jumped down the bridge to fight the demons. One demon. Where's the other one? She stilled when the ground below her began to shake. Cracks forming towards her.

 

Oh fuck. No.

 

Cassandra was far from her fighting the demon and she couldn't jump down since spires of crystals already blocks her path. She sees the demon materializing in front of her. Isn't there supposed to be weapons around ? Apparently it should be below along the rubbles.

 

"No, shit!"

 

She turned and started to run back but the demon was fast, lunged and shoved her down head first to the ground. The impact was hard she squeezed her eyes shot and feels her head spinning with so much pain she couldn't move then she heard a sword slashing and the demon's growl as it perished behind her. Cassandra grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Angry face peering at her.

 

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Cassandra asked.

 

She rubs her forehead and blinks trying to clear her vision. She started to get up.

 

"I'm..fine. Thank you" she said still trying to brush off her near death experience. She's not even halfway through and she already almost died.

 

"Why did you not fight? If I hadn't come to you, you would have perished!" Cassandra's tone was angry and accusing. She can't help but look at Cassandra. Anger and Frustration building up on her.

 

"yes! I would have!" She said angry and frustrated. Cassandra seemed surprised. Her voice was hard but Cassandra noticed the slight shaking on her voice.

 

"I am no soldier. I don't know how to fight. So forgive me If I can't protect myself from danger" she said quietly.

 

She turned and began walking down the rubble. It takes a few seconds to Cassandra to follow and began the lead again. After a moment of silence, Cassandra turned and faces her.

 

"I apologise if I sounded so suspicious. After all, you agreed to come willingly but you are still our prisoner and I can't let you die. Not if there's a chance that you can seal this breach" Cassandra said. "And its partly my fault for running off and leaving you behind. I want you to stay close to me from now on." She said and continued to walk.

 

Despite all her frustration. She's glad she has Cassandra with her. Even if Cassandra's still mad. She understands.

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cassandra did all the fighting while she watch in a safe distance. Demons pouring down the sky to them. They continued after every battle and ascended up the stairs leading to the other two companions. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? All she must focus is not to accidentally say all the things she knows in front of them especially to him. god or maker knows what will happen if she did.

 

She saw them ahead. There were demons and one rift. The ones fighting them is a dwarf with a crossbow and a tall bald mage. Cassandra runs toward them and joined the battle. She shifts while standing, her mark glows because of the rift nearby. She looks at it. Her hand up to her elbow is already numb with pain. She didn't notice the fight was finished when a hand grabs her marked hand and dragged her near the rift.

 

"Quickly. Before more comes through!"

 

The sound of his voice snaps her back from her thoughts. He raises her hand and used it to seal the rift. She stared with wide eyes from the green light connecting her shaking hand to the rift. She felt pulsing power coming out and wants it to stop. A small blast and she is glad it is over. He lets go and she shakes her hand. The power was gone but the pain is still there. She is amazed at the power it gives but it is not hers.

 

"So it can seal rifts."Cassandra announced sounding reassured when she didn't said anything.

 

"Indeed. And I suspect it can also seal the breach, provided it is given more power." The elf spoke.

 

She can't help but get drowned at the sound of his voice. He looks at her. Surveying her like he's trying to piece something in front that he doesn't understand. She stills. Both him and Cassandra is staring at her. She shifts awkwardly. She's hopeless.

 

"Now, now. I think our friend here is getting uncomfortable being scrutinized by strangers. I believe an introduction will put things right." The dwarf behind them said.

 

Thanks Varric.

 

She turned and looks at him and can't help but smile at the sight of his face. Now there's a friendly face. Thank goodness.

 

"I am Varric Tethras. A rogue, a merchant, and an occasional storyteller. At your service." He winks at her and her smile widens.

 

"I believe we don't know your name yet, in which the seeker had forgotten to ask surely." He said jokingly with a tad of dryness. She heard a familliar disgusted noise at the back.

 

Her smile falters a bit. His asking for her name. There's no way she's going to introduce herself with her real name. It sounds foreign and she's sure she will be asked about it so she thinks of Names she can use in this this world.

 

"Rien." She says smiling "it's nice to meet you, Varric."

 

"It's nice to meet you too, Rien. I hoped the seeker wasn't that hard on you while you're on the way here." He said. Cassandra gets pass her and bickers with Varric when she heard a movement to her side. She glances up and meets the elven's gaze.

 

"My name is Solas. If there are to be introductions. I will confess that I am glad that you live. And surprised at" he paused and looks at her face. Seemingly disturbed for a moment before he brushes it off.

 

"I am glad that you are awake now. These rifts will stay open until it is closed. And I am afraid that the breach will go larger with each passing moment. We must hurry and seal it."

 

"How?" She asked.

 

Frustration in her voice. She knows how of course. What a stupid thing to ask but she needs to act she doesn't know or else they will suspect her quietness.

 

"With the mark. I think with its power, you will be able to close it. How, you saw how you closed the small rift just a moment ago." He said with a slight smile on his face.

 

"You...I am not sure what you are but you are obviously not a warrior or a rogue." He said brows furrowing for a moment "A mage...no. You haven't shown any sign of being one."

 

She feels embarrassed at how useless she is except for the mark she has stuck on her hand. His mark.

 

Cassandra and Varric's argument was over and Varric looks happy with himself while Cassandra's a bit angry and irritated. She bets Cassandra's probably thinking why she's stuck with the dwarf and her. At least they're with Solas. He's reliable. Riiight.

 

Solas conferred with Cassandra about her and agrees that she can probably seal the breach now. They nod at each other and started to move out.

 

"Let us move on to the foreward camp. We will meet Leliana there." Cassandra said walking ahead and Solas following behind her.

 

She takes a deep breath and sighs. A hand taps her arm. She glances down sees Varric giving her a reassuring smile and walks past her.

 

"Let's go Sunny, before the seeker turns her back and shouts at us for being slow." He said and didn't stop to look at her expression.

 

She blinks.

 

Sunny?

 

She closes her eyes and shakes her head smiling.

 

As opposed to gloomy she thinks.

 

Thanks Varric.

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were delayed for a while thanks to counselor Roderick's accusations but eventually was able to head out. She chose to go up the old mining site then made it to the temple of sacred ashes.

 

It's a shame she thought. She would have loved to see it before the explosion. Now it's a ruin full of rubbles...and burning corpses. The smell and site of burned flesh turns her stomach but she tries too hard not to puke now that they're almost there.

 

Voices in the temple echoing around them. Solas says its a memory, shattered fragments cause d by the breach. She sees herself, but it's blurry. She can't quite see herself clearly.

 

Cassandra was mad again but relents and orders the others to get ready. She raises her hand and snaps open the rift and fell back. Cassandra grabs her and shoves her back and tells her to move close and seal the breach the moment the demon is diffeated.

 

She was then surrounded by soldiers protecting her from any more danger. It's hard for her to focus with so little time and so many things going on around her but managed to fulfill Cassandra's order as she walks past the soldiers once the pride demon perished and she moves closer.

 

"Now! Seal it!"

 

She heard Cassandra shouting. She raises her hand then pulses of power flows through her and into the breach. She was shocked as she felt the pulses is relentless and feels like she's going to lose her entire arm. She shakes, the ground shakes below her. She feels her energy quickly being absorbed by the breach until it is finally over. Bolts of light snaps up the breach then a loud explosion sent a bright light around the area. She drops her arms them drops to ground. She hears shouting before her mind went blank.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive me if you find many errors in my work. English is not my first language but I wanted to write this one for a long time now and wanted to share. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to add your comments below. It is greatly appreciated and will help me as well :)


End file.
